Iris (Pokémon Tales)
Iris is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: N. She becomes one of Ian's travel companions. Appearance Iris looks the same as her anime counterpart. She teenage girl with darker skin and giant purple hair. She wears a beige colored shirt with pink rims on the sleeves and collar, and white pants that go halfway down her shins. Persona Iris can be considered a wild child, being greatly in tune with nature. She likes to swing from trees and sleep in them, as well as eats fruits and berries for her primary meals. She can be easily offended and respond rudely back to those she thinks are rude to her. She is shown to love Pokémon, especially her partner Axew. She refers to those she sees as immature as "kids," using it often for Rui and Georgia. She comes from the Village of Dragons, where the elder sent her on her journey with a newborn Axew. She obtained her Druddigon around the same area. In the past, she was a prominent trainer with her Druddigon until they suffered a loss to Drayden. Druddigon began disobeying her after that. Drayden saw potential in her and invited her to his school in Opelucid City. However as she had never been in a school she eventually left. While she is very cocky in her own strength and beliefs, she feels inadequate as a trainer as first, especially with Druddigon not obeying her. Upon learning Ian was the Dragon Tamer, she begged him to help restore their connection. Once Iris began listening to Druddigon's feelings, then their bond was restored. When she learned to calm herself and listen to the breath of Pokémon, she gained the ability to fully understand Dragon Pokémon. Iris' love and care for Pokémon make her the anti-ideal towards N, showing him that people and Pokémon can live together. Her influence helps him down this path despite it being lost. Her understanding of Pokémon and eventually people made her the first person to believe that N was not the bad guy after his attack on Ian. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: N * Joins the main cast in Vs. Axew Episodes focusing on Iris * Vs. Purrloin * Vs. Trubbish * Vs. Tympole * Vs. Beartic * Vs. Heatmor * Vs. Mienfoo * Vs. Zweilous * Vs. Deino Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Part of main cast since Vs. Emboar Episodes focusing on Iris * Vs. Cottonee Achievements Castelia Fishing Tourney * Doesn't place (in Vs. Basculin) Don Battle Tournament * Top 8 (in Vs. Pawniard) Clubsplosion Tournament * Top 8 (in Vs. Mienfoo, tournament interrupted) Shopping Mall 9 Tournament * Top 8 (in Vs. Dewott) Junior World Cup * Top 8 (in Vs. Cottonee) Trivia * Iris is 14 upon her debut. * Iris was chosen as a companion for her influence on Rui, Ian's sister. Iris is to bring in the aspect of the natural world and the ideals from wild Pokémon, which Rui is unaccustomed to. ** She also serves in a role in supporting bonds with Pokémon and not abandoning them. * Iris has a persona similar to her anime counterpart, directed towards Rui who does act "like a kid." * Iris was a huge fan of "Ian the Dragon Tamer" and became even more enamored when learning that it was Ian himself. * When it comes to interactions with N, Iris is the "trainer that proves he's wrong." Her bond and love for Pokémon show that humans and Pokémon can live together. ** When N obtains Reshiram, she is the one who still views the two as a pair and sees that they don't fully approve of their actions. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Dioga beta